


The kisses I can't have with anyone else

by bangelus9



Series: Falliam_Verse [15]
Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bangelus9/pseuds/bangelus9
Summary: There are kisses that don't compare





	The kisses I can't have with anyone else

Fallon didn't think about everything when his assistant had said . was thinking about Liam's absence . Was it work, the daily occupation that kept him from her? Or was it that he had tired of always looking for her without getting what he wanted from her ?

He received the answer the next day, along with Liam's unexpected visit

" What's up, Fallon ?" He came in as if he had seen her an hour earlier.

Fallon was serious, very serious. Liam leaned over the mahogany desk of Fallon and burst into his personal space and with his stubborn finger he lifted his chin.

“ What happens to my empowered Woman ? "

" Remove there. " She hissed

" Baby ... "

“ I am not a baby. "

The corner of his mouth curved into a small smile “ Precious. "

“ You are a cynic. "

"But ..." he put an innocent expression. “ What did I do to you, my life? "

“ I tell you not to touch me. "

Liam straightened up. He lifted the counter lid, moved to the other side, grabbed Fallon by one arm and pulled her toward a corner

" Liam ... "

"Come here." He pulled her close to the wall and he stuck to her . “ Tell me what you have against me. I can't tolerate your coldness. "

“ Let go of me. ”She resisted

“ Tell me, Fallon . You already know me. "

Fallon She felt suffocated. Oppressed.

And Falon didn't like that at all, it was a Carrington after all. He felt Liam's body close to his. This caused him a strange emotion, but Thomas did not seem to notice it.

He surrounded her with his arms and without uttering another word he searched his mouth. Fallon withdrew his face. Liam's lips caressed the female throat. Fallon stirred as if a hurricane shook her.

But he couldn't run away from the brief circle.

" Liam ... "

"What's wrong with you, say?" He whispered, brushing his female mouth with his lips . “ What's wrong with you? Have you missed me? Why are you not sincere and confess it? "

“ Would it help me? ”She rolled her eyes with a hint of arrogance

Liam did not answer. looked into her eyes. It was nice to have Fallon like that. Glued to his chest, with bluish gray eyes , caressing, fixed on his with pleading expression. He kissed her again.

This time in the mouth. A minute or an eternity.

Fallon never knew. He took a deep breath when he released her.

"You have no right," she said in a choked voice . " You have no right ... "

" If men let's measure duties by the law , " said Liam ma nsamente " nobody would find. "

Fallon put a visibly offended hand to his chest. “ I am a woman. "

“ I know, Fallon . If you weren't a woman, I wouldn't kiss you. Do you want us to take a walk? "

Liam spoke softly and calmly, as if minutes before he had not kissed her until he defeated her. She felt shame and humiliation.

Liam was still there, in front of her, with her hands in her pockets and swinging rhythmically.

"You abuse my weakness," she said in a strangled voice, rolling her eyes

“ Don't make dramas, Fall . You like kisses as much as I do. Do we go for a walk or not? "

“ Do you think I let myself be kissed by all men? "

Liam raised an eyebrow. That male impassivity was the one that defeated and inflamed her at the same time.

"Of course not," laughed Liam conciliator. “ I never kiss women who kiss all men. At least ... the way I've kissed you. "


End file.
